


Is There Something Wrong With Me?

by hirusen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Crying, Emotional Constipation, Feels, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, Language, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Tags Are Hard, Thanos Was Defeated, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, past emotional/psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Bucky has been trying to apologize to Tony ever since they beat Thanos, but when he finds the man drunk, he learns about everything Tony's been hiding.





	Is There Something Wrong With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this moment in Chapter 7 of A Spider In Winter, but I thought the actual story should be told. So here it is! Enjoy the pain!

So he hasn't really had a chance to get Tony alone for long enough to properly apologize about causing the death of his parents. Bucky, Steve, and everyone else who had helped his best friend when the accords were set into place owed Tony big time since he managed to, not only clear their records, but have them welcomed back into America. Bucky had glanced to the clock and sighed. It was a little past 10 at night and he still hadn't been able to settle down enough to get some sleep, so he chose to wander around for a little bit.

That's when he found Tony alone. Well, not really alone, he had like 6 empty bottles of hard liquor with him, currently nursing a half empty glass of bourbon. "Tony?" Bucky called and Stark shifted so he could see the super soldier, a wide, pleased smile pasturing onto his lips. "Hey! Come join me, buddy!" Barnes sighed at how slurred the man's words were, though he was impressed that he could still speak clearly despite that. "Tony..." "What?" "You're drunk. You need to go to bed." Tony scoffed and waved him off. "I'm fine. Hey!"

Tony shouted when Bucky scooped him into his arms, cradling him against his torso with a long, deep, almost tired sigh. He easily ignored the man's crappy attempts at escaping and carried him all the way to Tony's room. "Noooo..! I don't wanna go to bed!" Tony whined, which had Bucky chuckling a little; Stark was always entertaining when he was drunk off his ass. "Well, it's bed time. Go to sleep, Tony." Bucky told the other man as he laid him down on his bed and started to leave.

Then a hand gripped his metal arm,  _hard_.

Bucky turned back to see something that had him scared: Tony was crying. "...Don't go..." "Tony?" "Don't go...don't leave me like dad did..!" God, Bucky didn't think anyone could sound so... **broken**. "Tony, are you okay?" It was a basic question, but it had the man flinching, which caused Barnes even more concern. "W-Why? Is...I-Is it, n-not okay to, to be li-like I am?" Bucky cocked a brow, confused. "Well, being this drunk normally isn't good for one's health." Tony glanced away, biting his lip in thought. "A-Are you, you really gon-gonna make me s-say it?" "Say what?"

"That I'm bisexual." Bucky was surprised. He knew Tony flirted with everyone, but he didn't think that the man was actually bisexual. "Bucky... D-Dad, dad always said th-that it's n-not okay for, for me to like b-both guys and, and girls... Is...i-is it wr-wrong to like both? Is... Bucky, is the-there something wr-wrong with me? Is th-that why da-dad never acc-accepted me?" Tony was sobbing openly now and by God was the sight ALONE breaking Bucky's heart. The Winter Solider took a step closer so Tony wasn't straining his arm as he asked, "Did Howard really say that?"

Tony weakly nodded his head, trying to choke back his whimpers. "He... H-He always called m-me a fr-freak, or fag-faggot in public. Saying t-t-that s-since I l-like bo-both men and, and women I-I could whore m-myself ou-out and earn the mo-money for co-collage tha-that way, instead of using his mon-money..!" Tony curled in on himself a little, tugging on Bucky's arm, but the man just followed the motion, now standing next to his bed as he cried. "Why?! Why c-couldn't dad a-acc-accept me?! Wa-Was it rea-really bec-because it is wrong? Wrong f-for me to li-like boys and girls?!" Tony screamed as he sobbed, so much fucking shame, guilt, and fear on his handsome face, and Bucky has had enough.

He sat down on the edge of Tony's bed, ushered the man to sit up, and yanked him into his arms, holding him tight. "B-Bucky?" "There is nothing,  ** _nothing_** , wrong with you, Tony." Those words shattered the dam that held all of the pent-up emotions inside of Tony, and Barnes gritted his teeth at how hard and desperately Tony clung to him, hearing and feeling as he wept like a child terrified of the monster under the bed while there's a bad thunder storm. "I don't know why Howard couldn't let go of his fucking ego long enough to accept you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a wonderful man, Tony."

"A-Am I?" God, he was really asking that question wasn't he? "Yes, doll, you're wonderful. You're a blast to be around, you've got one of the most snarkiest sense of humors ever--and I love it--and you're fucking gorgeous." Tony stiffed a little at that last one. "W-What do, do you mean?" "Tony, I'm telling you something that I've only trusted Steve with knowing: I'm bisexual." Tony's sobbing quieted a little. "I'm a bisexual man, who was in the military, in the 40's." Tony moved back a little, Bucky seeing just how red Iron Man's eyes had gotten. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to keep who you really are hidden away from the world, from the people you think you can trust, but you didn't have the one thing I did: someone who accepted and supported you."

Bucky reached up and cradled Tony's tear stained cheeks in his hands, feeling as more tears pooled against his thumbs as he kept crying. "But things have changed, and now you  _have_ people who will support you, who will accept you. And if none of the others do, then you have me. I will  **always** be here for you, Tony." "Y-You really mean th-that?" Bucky smiled warmly to Tony, thankful that he was kinda calming down. "I'll be with you until the end of the line." Tony, despite the heavy, drunken haze his mind was in, understood the weight of those words; a promise that is unbreakable for both Barnes  and Rogers.

The Winter Solider saw as Tony started to cry in full again, but he saw the relief in his eyes, and pulled him back into his arms, rocking him slowly as he hushed soft sounds to him. Bucky carefully toed off his boots and climbed into the bed with Tony still in his arms, laying on his back to keep Stark against his chest. "Sh, sh. Close your eyes, baby." Bucky cooed and waited until Tony did before he pulled the sheets over them. "Feel that? You feel safe, loved, and warm don't you?" Tony weakly nodded his head, his constant stream of tears soaking into Bucky's shirt, but he didn't care. "Good, because that's how I want you to feel when you're with me, and the rest of us, okay?" "B-But, what...what if I-I don't?" "Then come talk to me, alright, doll? I will protect you, no matter what."

And Bucky knew it was the most honest promise he's made in all of his years. Something about seeing Tony like this has re-awoken his protective nature, feeling complied to do everything in his power to keep him safe. And come hell or high water that's exactly what he's gonna do for the silently crying man he had in his arms.


End file.
